Yellow Eyes
by WeepingTARDIS1
Summary: UPDATE: This story wasn't doing so well, so I stopped updating. This was actually an assignment for school, but I changed the story completely! You can check my Wattpad (WeepingMisha) for the story I changed it to! It's called Camp Pine, and it's not a fanfic, which is the reason I'm not posting on here! Anway, I hope you give it a read when you have the time! Thanks!
1. Donna Noble

Yellow Eyes

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters except Jerry Applegate belong to BBC. This is based on the TV show 'Doctor Who'.

A siren blared in the lab, covering it in a flashing red light, and a growl emanated from a dark corner. Yellow eyes flashed, and sharp fangs were uncovered. A scientist screamed. Desperately, they pushed against the door, but when the alarm was sounded, it had locked so as to avoid danger to anyone outside. A last scream echoed through the room, and red splattered against the white walls.

Donna Noble lay sprawled on the grassy hill looking up at the starry sky with her grandpop.

"Look at the stars, Donna. Don't you think that there is other life out there?" Donna turned her head to face him and smiled.

"Of course, grandpop." Picking herself up slowly, Donna made her way back to her house, leaving her smiling grandfather behind on the grass, left to stargaze as he always did at night, every night, of every week, of every month, of every year. Wilfred had been doing it for as long as Donna could remember. Her father had died when she was young, so Wilfred was the only one who was like a father to her, but he was better. Always wearing his trademark beanie and fingerless gloves, he spent every night gazing at the stars longingly, wishing he could be there. Donna's mother told her that her grandfather had always been interested in the stars. In outer space.

"Be careful, Donna! Don't slip on the ice! It's covered the ground completely!" Wilfred was propped up on one elbow, looking back at his only granddaughter.

"I should say the same to you! You are old after all." Donna grinned before carefully making her way through the icy grass. Her black knee-high boots almost slipped from under her at one part. She managed to cling to a tree branch before regaining her balance and setting off again.


	2. Martha Jones

Yellow Eyes

* * *

Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Martha Jones blinked rapidly before her eyes refocused on the large textbook in front of her. Martha's parents were wealthy, so that was why she was able to study to be a doctor. Even with wealth, being darker-skinned was still hard. People were always racist. She was a nurse at a hospital, but wanted to succeed in becoming a doctor. Ever since she was a child, she had been dreaming of it. Martha smiled at the thought of a younger version of herself playing Doctor with a few stuffed animals. Now, she had the power to save real lives. Marth pulled her short, straight black hair into a ponytail. A soft knock on her door caught her attention.

"Come in," Martha said quietly as she started to read the textbook again.

"Martha, you're still studying? It's so late! Anyway, I brought you some snacks." Martha's mother slipped through the doorway and stood in front of Martha holding a tray of chocolate-chip cookies with a glass of milk. Martha smiled gratefully and putting the tray on the table, and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mum." Martha pulled back and looked at her beaming mother.

"Don't work too hard, okay?" Martha's mother's voice was filled with pride as she said these words. Martha nodded her head and sat down thinking of her mother's happy expression as she left the room.


	3. Rose Tyler

Yellow Eyes

Dislcaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Rose Tyler slipped through her apartment and hung up her heavy winter jacket on the coat rack before sitting near the fire and warming herself, tugging off her gloves and rubbing her palms together and blowing on them. After warming herself up, she yawned and brought herself to the telly in another room. Turning it on, she curled up into the couch and covering herself with a blanket. Drowsily, she put a channel and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds on the telly. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard her mum come out of her bedroom.

"Oi, Rose," she scolded softly. "Get into your bed, you don't want to get cramps from sleeping on the couch." Helping her daughter up, the older Tyler took the telly remote in the other hand and turned it off. The second Rose was on her bed, she was asleep, still wearing the clothes she had worn that day. Her mother smiled and pulled the patterned duvet snugly around Rose's chin. The 19-year old girl smiled and turned over in her sleep, mumbling something, causing her mother to smile as well.

"Good night darling."


End file.
